


First Dance With Mary Jane

by Stellar_Shiva



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Drug Use, Tom Petty - Freeform, lollipop chainsaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Shiva/pseuds/Stellar_Shiva
Summary: Lewis is troubled by his dreams and goes to Mariska for a way to kill his pain. She has just the thing...





	First Dance With Mary Jane

His walking had brought him to Mariska’s farmhouse door. Despite it being late, he somehow knew she’d be awake. Lewis’ nightmares wouldn’t let him rest so he had grabbed his leather jacket and set out. He chewed his lip ‘til there were dark red droplets tearing down from the wound. His pain was too much for him to bear and he needed something _…anything…_ to take the edge off. He had always prided himself in life for never having done what he was about to ask her for, but tonight he couldn’t handle his memories. 

He slung his jacket over his shoulder, bearing his tattooed arms and black tank top while sucking the blood back into his mouth. Lewis licked the remainder blood from his lower lip before knocking on the door. 

Mariska opened it, smoke misting out. She smiled at him as he leaned in the doorway while painting a smirk on his face. 

“Brother Lewis, what’s up? Wanna come in? I got some great tunes, man; I also got magic brownies!” she said with that laugh of hers.

“I’d love to, doll.” Lewis replied with a smile, hoping he could deceive her as he crossed the threshold.

He glanced around. Faded paints in psychedelic patterns covered the walls while a record player sat in the corner near a worn mattress. Drugs were in surprisingly neat and labeled plastic bags littered across the floor near a rainbow-glass bong. An ashtray was near by with the remnants of the bowls of pot she’d already smoked. In the back of the room was a small fridge.  
“Take a seat, brother. Tell me about your problems.” Mariska said idly as she went back to her cushion on the floor. 

Surprised, Lewis obeyed and plopped on a remarkably comfortable pillow. He gave a wry smile. “Can’t fool you, can I?” 

Mariska chuckled as she picked up her bong, lighting it with a Zippo. “Nope. You find your way here like a lost soul when something’s bothering you.”

Lewis let out a sigh. Might as well talk. “It’s…my old life. I need something to forget about it.”

She quirked an eyebrow before grinning. “Must be baaad if you’re wanting drugs. It’s cool; we’ll start you on somethin’ good and light. My shit would knock your ass into the collective unconscious.” She spoke as she reached under the mattress. It wasn’t long until she produced a record and a hash pipe. 

Mariska changed records, ending Jimi Hendrix’s guitar solo before putting the new disc on. Then a rainbow psychedelic hash pipe was placed in his hands. As she stuffed it with plant debris a familiar tune came from the record player. The guitar riff was nice and easy, and soon enough Tom Petty began singing.

Lewis smiled slightly; he knew this tune and it was one of his favorites. “Mary Jane’s Last Dance. Good one.” He remarked as he took out his lighter. 

Mariska giggled. “Yup. Thought it’d be cool. Now just inhale easy and let your mind drift, brother.” She sat back and lit up herself, pulling the bong away from her lips to puff out a thick cloud of smoke.

Lewis looked at his pipe for a moment before following suit. 

His mind slowed to a grinding halt and a sense of peace began to creep over him as it became difficult for him to think. He sighed a plume of smoke, smiling at the ceiling as relief washed over him. His thoughts about his death and his family drifted away into oblivion. He took another hit from the pipe as his mind became more and more empty. 

Tom kept singing: _‘Last dance with Mary Jane; One more time to kill the pain…’_

He didn’t even know how much time was passing nor did he care. Lewis closed his eyes. Was this what death was supposed to feel like? It was a lot more peaceful than what he had endured. 

Lewis came back to his senses when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from where he was on the floor; how did he get on the floor?

Mariska was leaning over him with an amused look on her stitched face.

“You were gooone, brother. Did you find what you needed?”

He grinned and sat up, shifting lazily back and forth. “Not quite yet; I think I need more of whatever the hell that was.” 

She giggled and sat back, moving to refill his pipe. “Wanna change records?” she asked.

“Nah; Petty’s what I need right now.” He responded as he took the pipe. This night wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT CONDONE DRUG USAGE OF ANY ILLEGAL KIND! Tom Petty's song is owned by its respective owners and corporate overlords, not me.)


End file.
